


American ZOmbies

by Northern_Queen_78



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cute, F/F, F/M, M/M, Werewolves, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Queen_78/pseuds/Northern_Queen_78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has gone to shit, and Nasir was only supposed to be here for spring break and now hes stuck in a Zombie ridden America. His only solace is that since escaping his old camp, he met a particularly attractive German man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok its verrry walking dead season 1ish due to the idea of a camp outside the city. I just really liked that idea. I also watched a bunch of zombie films recently.

The camp began forming almost straight away. Everyone had rushed to get to the city as advised before quickly realising it was way too overcrowded to fit them comfortably. And then the city became over run quickly. Those who now lived in the camp had arrived late, been stuck in the traffic into the city. 

Very few people lived in the camp. There was Spartacus with his family, Sura and daughter Lacy. His friend from the police department Crixus, and his wold wife Naevia. There was many men, mostly from various police, army type forces. The German brothers Agron and Duro. And a few other families, including a man called Barca and his husband, Pietros, Lucretia and Batiatus and Oenomaus, “Doc”, and his wife Melitta. There were also a few single people, including Mira and Kore.

Spartacus quickly became the leader, he and Crixus found way to fortify the camp. Traps and sound systems around the camp to warn the camp if any walkers were near, though they rarely got near, they were quiet far from the city here. 

Thanks to runs to the city or towns provided the camp with necessities. With the camp having several werewolves amongst them, they didn’t need to worry too much about food during the summer. However for camping equipment such as tents could only be taken from the city.

That’s what got the small group into the city. With several newer arrivals to the camp the group had to collect certain equipment. 

Agron had volunteered, along with Doc, Crixus, Varro and Mira.

Spartacus hadn’t joined them however, claiming they couldn’t send so many people into the city, leaving the camp too unprotected, especially with children at the camp.  
They’d managed to get the store easily enough. Doc had taken the leader role, everyone was happy to let him take charge. Oenomaus used to be in the army once, when he was younger. Well he was an army medic. Only leaving the army due to honourable discharge when he was diagnosed with cancer. That was a long time ago though, he’d fully recovered and was able to keep up with and instruct the group as well as anyone younger could.

Once they arrived at the store though they realised it was occupied. 

“We’re people!” Crixus shouted. Their run towards the shop had attracted many walkers’ bodies. 

They could hear whoever was inside arguing before the store door opened.

The small group ran inside. Mira only just getting in before the door was slammed shut.

Doc waited for his eyes to adjust before turning to the people in the store. There was only two people. A blonde tall woman, and a short dark haired boy.

“Gratitude.” Doc greeted them.

The blonde woman was eyeing them angrily. 

“Who are you? Why are you here? We have guns.” The woman shouted. 

She was holding a gun, though was shaking badly.

“We’re from a group outside of town. We were only here for some camping supplies, to support the families and children we have there.” Crixus interrupted. 

“Oh we’ve seen those camps. And we are NOT going back.” The shorter man replied. He too was holding a gun.

“I don’t know what camps you’re talking about, and we are not here to hurt you, we assumed this place long abandoned.” Doc tried. He was a pretty calm guy, knowing from the army how to talk someone down.

“We’re about half an hour out the city.” Mira began. 

Doc nodded, maybe a less imposing male figure would calm these two down. Though he was loath to let Mira get to close to danger.

“We settled there after we tried to get into the city and couldn’t. We’ve been in our camp for several months now, this is our first time in the city. We have no idea of any other camps I promise you.”

“What camp did you escape from?” Agron asked.

“One in Kennesaw” Someone else in the room muttered.

The group whipped round to see another man in the room. Short, but not as short as the other male. His leg was in a brace, and signs of abuse and possible burn marks over his body.

“We ran for days, ending here about a week ago. I will not go back, and these idiot let people back in.”

“We’re not here for you people!” Varro shouted. “We’re completely honest about who we are. My wife is back at camp, as is Docs here and crixus’s wife.”

The blonde looked at the other two. “And those two?”

“My brother is back at camp. We couldn’t take all possible defence of the camp with us, not with so many families.” Agron shot back.

The doors were shaking now. The raised voices and seeing the group run through the city had started a big herd of walkers onto the store.

The blonde woman started screaming.

“Someone shut her up!” The other man shouted, and the short man ran to her. 

“Chadara. Calm down, screaming will bring more.” He ushered. 

When she wouldn’t calm down the taller man tried to throw things at her. Agron punched the man.

“What the fuck?” He demanded. 

Mira ran to the blonde woman. “Are you ok?” She demanded.

“She’s fine.” The short man replied. He busied himself with checking on her, before pulling her to stand back up again.

“We’re leaving.” Doc announced. “You can leave with us or not, however this is not a safe place to stay. The walkers WILL get in here, and I have a wife to get back to.” With that he left to look around the store for possible escape routes. 

The boy seemed to look around everyone before whispering to the blonde woman, Chadara.

“I’m Varro.” Varro announced holding his hand out to the two.

“Mira, and Agron,” Mira announced, gesturing to Agron.

The other man had dragged himself over to them. 

“Nasir.” Muttered the short boy, gestured to the other man. “That’s Ashur, and this is Chadara.”

Agron nodded, deciding to join Crixus and Doc looking for an escape route.

Doc gathered everyone round.

“We only have the option of the back door or to try wait out this herd.” He declared. 

In the end they’d opted to wait for the small her to grow bored.

Nasir took Chadara to another part of the shop, discussing options.

“We can’t go back Nasir.” Agron could hear her saying.

“We won’t. I’ll make sure we don’t. I’d rather die before I left it happen again.” Nasir replied.

“What were these camps like?” Varro asked.

“Horrible.” Was the only reply he got from the possibly Syrian man, Ashur.

“Quiet.” Hissed Doc. He remained near the window. Mira was to his side machete in hand.

Agron decided to nap while waiting. Varro ended up doing the same.

Nasir couldn’t sleep, hell keeping still with the possibility of being dragged back to the camp was too much for him. But as the big man had pointed out, he couldn’t leave this  
shop without they’re help.

A few hours passed before Doc rounded everyone up.

“Ok, I think we’re going to have to fight our way out if we want to return home anytime today.” He looked at Nasir. “Are you three capable of fighting these things?”

Nasir nodded. “I can, Ashur can’t move as fast as us though, and Chadara isn’t any good against them.”

“Chadara.” Doc turned to her. “You’ll stay with me and Mira then. Varro, Crixus, you with Ashur and Agron with Nasir.” Doc instructed. “Pick up any equipment we need. We need a few tents, any blankets, any weapons, don’t weight yourself down much though, we will probably need to run.”

Nasir grabbed his bat, and his own pack. The group had collected a tent for themselves before the new group got here. In fact Nasir’s pack was packed with things they’d grabbed from around the shop before they’d decided tostay in the store for a few days to recover before setting off again.

Nasir saw Agron pick up a few bats, adding them to his rucksack, before moving on to clothing, shoving everything in, not looking at sizes. 

Looking around he could see the other group all doing similar things with different equipment. Including seeing Crixus picking up things such as footballs, soccer balls. He could see Varro shoving in shoes. Mostly boots until his own pack was filled.

“Why are you taking everything?” Nasir asked.

“The camp has many people at it. We grab as much as we can now so the majority of the camp will have supplies. We have children to massive guys in the camp, everything we bring back will be useful to someone.” Agron explained to him, squeezing a few boots in his own pack.

Nasir nodded. He’d began to accept what they’d told him about their camp might be right. Even if it turned out to be like the last one, there’s a chance they’ll at least not be hungry, or cold.

Doc was at the door now. Chadara was behind him, followed by Mira. 

“Crixus your group will go first, Agron and Nasir, then my group will go last. You all have someone who knows where the cars are. If one group falls, keep going.”

“He seems to know what he’s talking about. “Nasir commented as Agron and he made their way over.

“The army, an army doctor eventually I think.” Agron explained, as the door was opened for Crixus and the other to run out. 

Nasir watched Ashur fight with the other two men, gripping his own bat. He knew he was nowhere near as strong as Agron, though he knew he was fast enough to escape most of the bitters.

“Agron, go.” Doc instructed, opening the door.

Agron signalled Nasir before heading out himself.

Smacking the first bitter in the head Nasir followed Agron. There was still quite a few bitters left. Agron managed to take them down with one hit of his machete.

Nasir’s own bitter slaying was nowhere near as efficient, using his bat to push them away more than strike them down.

He realised he’d run faster than Agron, decided to try and slow down, as he had no idea where the cars were.

Agron Caught up fast, pointing in the general direction down the street.

“Down to the end of this street, left, continue then you’ll see the three cars.” Agron told him as they jogged. 

The bitters were surrounding the shop, but very few even gave chase to them, meaning they were out of danger faster.

Ashur’s group were not far away, moving at just above a slow jog, Nasir found himself slowing down as well, noticing Agron doing the same.

“I thought it would have been so much harder” Nasir commented. 

“Not so hard once you know what you’re doing.” Agron replied, smiling at him.

Nasir smiled back, continuing to run beside Agron. 

Turning the corner, Nasir flew into a bitter.

Nasir screamed, falling to the ground in an attempt to get away. 

Agron’s machete instantly chopping the bitters head off in one swing.

“Are you ok?” Agron demanded, “Did it bit you?” 

Nasir accepted the hand he had offered pulling himself up.

“I’m fine, and no luckily not!” Nasir replied happily. 

Agron nodded, pulling Nasir along as he started to run again. The two returned to the jogging pace, Nasir began to feel the weight of his pack. He had taken all the supplies himself, rather than making Chadara carry it, and not trusting Ashur to not take everything and leave them behind.

Nasir looked behind him, trusting Agron to ensure he didn’t run into anything, to ensure that Chadara was behind him. He could see her hair, from behind Docs massive body and the group ran in the same path they were.

“Just up here.” Agron told him. Snapping his head round he saw where Agron was pointing. There was three cars. Crixus’s group had made it to the first, Nasir could see Ashur in the back seat.

Agron pulled him, Nasir not noticing he’d stopped. He pulled him towards the jeeps. 

Nasir opened the door, Agron slipping in his side already. Nasir saw the last group make it to their own car as Agron began to pull out.

“You swear we’re not going to some awful camp?!” Nasir demanded, turning to stare at Agron.

Agron glanced from the road to Nasir. “Of course not. Everything we’ve told you is true.” He replied.

Nasir sat back in his seat. He had no choice but to trust these strangers. At least both he and Chadara survived.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time the whole wolf thing is introduced. Just roll with it :') I have quiet a few chapters planned, i just need to actually write them! But i know where i'm going with it. 
> 
> This is a two part segment! I split the chapter up so it wasn't too long!

The camp wasn’t the worst place, Nasir decided. It turned out to be nothing like the last camp, and had been everything Doc had swore it would have. Family’s, food, and even possibly safety.

Chadara and he had set there few belongings at the edge of the camp. Spartacus had let them keep their things to themselves. Nasir wanted to be ready to run as soon as things got fishy. Though he’d begun to suspect the group that had saved them was telling the truth. When they’re come to the cam they were greeted by families, children, and even Agron’s brother. So at least that had been the truth.

Nasir and Chadara had set up the tent. It didn’t look particularly great, Nasir was sure they’d gotten a few steps wrong, but it was standing. 

Melitta, Docs wife. Had given then blankets and two sleeping bags. Nasir had thanked her happily.

They’d been in the camp for almost a day, having arrived back at the camp early in the morning. Nasir had stuck to himself barley leaving the tent, whereas Chadara had taken to walking around the camp. Nasir had only really talked to Mira so far. Bar the way to the camp of course.

He sat at the edge of the tent. Looking around he could see everyone. Most of the families were sitting together, the children playing together loudly. The army guys were hanging around the outside of the camp, gearing up to head out somewhere, probably for supplies. A few women, including Mira, were around the fire, heating something on a stick, presumably the dinner for the group. Nasir found his eyes on the German who’d helped save him. 

He was sitting outside his own tent, his brother beside him. It looked like they were having fun and talking. It made Nasir miss his own brother more. He’d barley thought of his brother since the apocalypse. 

He began to read his book. He’d grabbed a few along the way to the store they’d been hiding inside. He’d quickly seen how boring the apocalypse was when you weren’t running for your life. Especially when the only two people he’d been talking to so far was Chadara and Ashur. He knew Chadara inside out, they didn’t have many conversations that brought too much interest. And Ashur was just awful. He really couldn’t stand the man. 

“Hey.” 

Nasir looked up. Agron was standing in front of him. 

“Hey.” Nasir returned.

“You were telling the truth about having a brother then.” Nasir looked at him. “I had a brother, once. He died a long time ago, long before the apocalypse.”

Agron nodded, sitting down beside him.

“I’m sorry.” He heard Agron mutter.

“It was a long time ago.”

Silence settled in, Nasir noticing that he found Agron sitting near him not terrifying.

“I’d do anything to keep Duro alive.” The two looked toward Duro. He was on watch, sitting down on top of the Rv. 

Nasir nodded. The silence starting to settle in again before Agron stood up. He held his hand out for Nasir. Confused Nasir accepted it, letting Agron pull him to his feet.

“Dinner time.” Was all Agron said, pulling Nasir along with him to the camp fire. 

Nasir found himself sitting next to Agron on the log in front of the campfire. All the families had settles themselves around it too. Nasir saw Chadara across from him.

She was sitting next to one of the army guys. A particularly ugly one at that. 

Agron noticed Nasirs gaze. 

“That’s Rhaskos.” He muttered to Nasir. “He’s an asshole, I’d tell your friend to stay away from him.”

Nasir looked to Chadara again, knowing what she was doing. At the other camp you were forced into basically prostitution for food. So far Nasir did not get that view of the camp. 

Duro joined them just as they were finishing dinner, one of the army guys taking his place on top of the RV.

Nasir discovered both the Germans to be pretty easy guys to get along with. Duro was a Beta, and seemed to be trying to befriend Nasir. He was always cracking weird jokes, that almost no one got, which made them better.

After dinner, many of the campers started telling stories. Melitta began it was a fairy tale she knew, for the children, who all seemed in aww of it. After went the omega wolf Naevia, telling a story she’d read in a book once. After went Varro, with a made up story he made up on the spot. The rest of the night went the same. Nasir couldn’t help but like the story time antics.

The wind was cutting through the camp though, cutting the story time short. 

Nasir headed back to his tent. The tent was threatening to fall apart. He was right earlier about not putting it up right.

He hadn’t noticed Agron following him.

“Your tent isn’t going to last the night.” He said.

Startled Nasir turned to him frowning. 

“Shit.” Nasir muttered.

“You want help remaking it?” Agron asked.

Nasir nodded as Agron began to undo his tent completely. 

In the end Nasir didn’t do very much to help set up the tent, Agron doing all the work. He ended just just watching really. Ok. He was watching Agron more than he was helping him put it together, giving Nasir perfect opportunity to stare at him. 

Agron fixed the tent pretty fast. Securing it to the ground properly and much better than Nasir had done.

Nasir happily crawled inside. This might be the first night he slept without fear of waking back up in encampment.

 

Nasir woke with a start. His tent was open.

“Nasir?” Agron asked.

“What?”Nasirs first thought was of how cold it was. The blanket and sleeping bag provided almost no warmth to him. He found himself shivering, despite huddling up for warmth in his sleep.

“Come.” Agron demanded, stretching his hand out to him.

Nasir took the hand out of confusion, as Agron led him across the clearing to his own tent.

He led Nasir inside.

Agrons tent was different to Nasir’s. It was better made, high quality for one. The tent also had many more blankets, on top of two inflatable mattresses. 

“You were freezing. Moaning in your sleep.” Agron explained gesturing to one of the make shift beds, handing his a hoody as well. 

Nasi gladly accepted the hoody, though stood unsure on the bed offer.

“How could you tell?”

“I went to the bathroom when Duro left for watch duty, I passed by your tent and heard. I figured you might die if left alone all night.” Nasir could hear the worry in Agrons voice.

“We have air mattresses, keeping most of the grounds cold off us. And enough blankets to keep the chill off.”

Nasir remained standing, as Agron sat on his own bed.

Looking over Agron, Nasir realised he held no fear from the man, despite how easily he could over power him. Noticing such, Nasir decided to accept the offer of warmth.

Agron smiled at him seeing him sit down on Duro’s bed. “Duros shift won’t be over until after dawn.” He explained, he pulled out another blanket from beside his own bed. Offering it to Nasir.

“Thank you.” Nasir muttered accepting the new blanket on top of the other. 

“Think nothing of it Nasir.” Agron replied, smiling back at him before turning to quickly make his own bed.

Nasir slid under the small mountain of blankets. He was already much warmer, though he couldn’t shake the chill in his bones. 

“What I wouldn’t give for an electric blanket or hot water bottle.” He joked.

He heard Agron laugh. “You’re telling me.”

He could still not stop the shaking of his body. Despite all the warmth and improvement of his surroundings, he was still so cold. 

He had always been used to heat, having been born in Syria and raised in New Zealand. The cold American autumn was horrible to him.

He tensed as he felt Agron climb under the blankets. He wrapped his arms around him.

The heat coming from Agron was warmer than Nasir though possible.

“I’ll return to my own bed when you stop shivering.” Agron muttered.

Nasir wanted to argue, having been in those camps for so long he didn’t want to end up as Chadara and already under some new man, but the heat he felt from sharing the bed was intense and felt great after so long of sleeping cold.

The next thing Nasir knew it was already morning. 

The first thing he noted was Agron’s presence no longer under the blankets with him. He turned to see Agron asleep on his own mattress. Nasir had begun to trust the man. So far he’d told no lies that he knew of.

He heard people outside the tent begin to stir from their own tents. Hearing a few children shouting as they began to play.

“Morning.” Agron grumbled. His voice rough moments from sleep.

Nasir smiled turning to face Agron. 

The moment of intimacy was ruined by a man’s voice in the camp clearing. The man sounded angry and very loud.

“What the fuck?” Agron asked, shoving his blankets away. 

He was fully dressed, unzipping the tent as he went.  
Nasir decided to follow, stopping to put on his shoes unlike Agron.

“It’s new guy?” Nasir heard some guy asking.

“Who fucking else?” The big brute of a man was screaming. 

Nasir recognised him as the one Chadara had been flirting with by the fire last night.

“What the fuck is going on?” Demanded Agron, marching towards the group of men in army gear.

“That coloured boy has stolen several of our guns and tins of food.” The man replied. He was not as tall as Agron though almost as equally muscled.

It took several seconds for Nasir to even realise they meant him.

“I have not.” Denied Nasir. 

The brute turned to him, pushing past Agron.

“We awaken and your bed is empty. Cold, meaning you’ve been gone hours.” He shouted, looking down at Nasir, faces almost touching.

“I didn’t fucking touch anything!” Denied Nasir again. “Nor did I leave this camp last night.”

“Don’t fucking lie.” Screamed the ugly man.

Agron pushed his way between the two, as the man’s gang of camouflaged brutes began to form around him.

“He’s not fucking lying you fuckwad.” Agron shouted, pushing the man away from Nasir.

“All the shits stick together apparently.” The man argued. “A Nazi such as yourself shouldn’t be supporting one of them non-white folk.”

Agron punched the man, faster than Nasir thought possible.

It quickly turned into a fight between the two, Nasir and the group of men stepping back to avoid being caught in the fight. 

“WHAT IS HAPPENING?!” Demanded Spartacus, appearing from outside the clearing. 

“That shit stole from us.” Declared one of the man’s men. 

“I fucking didn’t.” Declared Nasir. If he had, he would have left long before the camp woke up, and would not have returned.

“I know you didn’t. Spartacus replied, looking at Nasir. Spartacus’ friend Crixus had split Agron and the man apart.

“This accusation lead to such a fight?” 

“No, him being a racist piece of shit started this.” Declared Agron, eyes still heavy on the man.

“Rhaskos?”

“I only questioned why anyone would defend one of them over their own colour. Especially a German.”

Spartacus grimaced. “Fuck off Rhaskos. I took the guns. And the food. And if I hear you speaking to anyone in such a manner again you’ll be kicked out this camp. This camp will NOT tolerate any sort of racism.” 

With those words the man’s group broke apart. All of them muttering apologies to Spartacus and Nasir.

Nasir saw Duro run towards them, a man behind him climbing off the campers roof.

“Whats going on?” He demanded. “I only saw the crowed gathering.” He explained.

“Nothing.” Agron replied. 

“Are you alright?” Spartacus asked. He waited for Agron to mutter about being fine before turning to Nasir. “I’m sorry that happened to you. I ensure you that no one else here feels any feelings of love towards the man. Nor will I tolerate any racism.”

Nasir nodded, not knowing what else to say. Since coming to America he’d experienced a lot of racism. What just happened was tame compared to the other camps.


	3. part 2

Spartacus departed, leaving Nasir and Agron with Duro and the other man.

“If you’re ok? Duro our shift isn’t over.” The man said, pulling on Duro’s shoulder.

Duro looked at Agron, slapping him on the arm before joining the man on top of the camper again.

Nasir found himself by Agrons side, checking his face for any signs of injury. It looked like it would bruise, but no blood had been split nor did it look like there was any blood coming from anywhere.

He led him back to Agron’s tent.

Once inside he sat on the mattress opposite him.

“Are you ok?” He finally asked now they had some privacy.

“Nothing that won’t heal, are you?” Agron’s eyes turned to him, searching his body.

“I’m fine, I wasn’t the one in a fight.” Nasir reminded him, smiling amused. 

“You were the one who almost was, and the one that assholes racism was directed at.” Agron muttered, looking angry. 

He threw some blankets off his bed before throwing himself down onto the mattress.“Hes a fucking asshole. A proper fucking redneck.”

“Exactly, ignore him because of it,” Nasir declared. 

He saw Agron turn to face him confused.

“Never lose your own patience over the words of assholes like him. The world is filled with men like him now.” 

Agron sat up, his hands stretching out taking Nasir’s. 

“That’s exactly why you can’t ignore them when they say that kind of shit.” He declared. 

Nasir looked to him. He couldn’t help but smile. Agron had went from Angry to determine in seconds.

“You would never stop fighting if you were to challenge everyone who said something racist in the apocalypse I’m afraid.” Nasir returned smiling.

Agron smiled back. “Perhaps I won’t, but I won’t stop either.” 

“I’m glad you were not at the camp Chadara and I were at before then.” Nasir replied, losing his smile.

“What happened in this other camp?” Agron asked. “You’ve mentioned it a few times so far as I’ve known you. Each time it’s like all the joy from the world has faded from you.”

Nasir sighed. 

“It was horrible. The welcomed everyone in at first, no one thought to stop and ask questions. Until it was too late. They forced the idea that everyone had to pay for their own food and safety. And not by money.” Nasir muttered. 

“One night Chadara lay with the main guard on duty, managing to stab him, and return to me with keys to set us both free. We were escaping when Ashur found us. He made us undo his chains as well. We threw the keys to the cage filled with omegas, before escaping over the wall. From there we travelled on foot for as long as possible ending in the shop you found us in for days.”  
Nasir ended his story, staring at the floor.

Agron moved to sit beside Nasir before pulling him into a hug.

Nasir would not deny enjoying such intimacy. He found his attraction to Agron undeniable, despite his recent trauma. 

“You survived a lot before coming here.” Agron noted. Nasir nodded into his shoulder. 

“You hunt?” Agron asked him. He broke the hug before finding his own shoes.

“In what form?” Nasir asked.

Agron smiled to him before nodded out.

Nasir followed, excited at the prospect of transforming after so long. He’d not had the chance to since before his capture, being too weak to transform upon escaping his imprisonment.

Leaving the camp with Agron, Agron signalled to Mira, who quickly joined them, as did Agron’s brother Duro.

“Hunting?” Duro asked happily.

Nasir realised he had no fear from these people. At least not this small group. Though that might be because he was finally surrounded by fellow wolves, having not seen any in his last camp.

The group quickly stripped as they changed, going straight to wolf form not wasting time. 

Once in wolf form the group split up. Everyone going off on their own to hunt themselves. Nasir quickly found the scent of some rabbits. Following the scene the quickly managed to catch two.

The rabbits burrow was almost right next to the lake, causing Nasir to go for a swim. His long black fur quickly soaking through as he paddled it. 

He changed back to his human form happily to swim comfortably. He could feel all the tension he felt from the morning fade away. Minus Rhaskos he could see himself enjoying this camp. SO far he’d made a few possible friends, all wolves at that. 

Spartacus seemed like a good Alpha, Mir was certainly nice. Of course the one he trusted most was the German wolf he’d spent the night with. 

Smiling Nasir swum out further, not caring about the fact he was naked.

 

He heard a sound, snapping his head round to see another wolf at the lakes edge. This wolf had shaggy brown fur, Nasir quickly noticed it was Agron. Even in his wolf form, his eyes were green. Nasir smiled, waving to him. 

Wolf Agron disappeared as Nasir continued to swim. He couldn’t remember the last time he went swimming, long before the bitters came that’s for sure.

“Enjoying yourself?” 

Nasir rose from under the water. 

Agron stood in front of him, wearing only jeans.

Agron smiled before holding his hand up. In them was Nasirs clothes.

“Brought these so you wouldn’t have to walk back naked. I brough a towel as well.”

Nasir smiled as he began to swim to the edge. 

Agron turned away, holding out a towel, for Nasir to conceal and dry himself with.

Nasir laughed, as he wrapped the towel around his waist before grabbing his clothes to put on.

“Enjoy your swim?” Nasir heard the teasing tone in Agron voice. 

Nasir laughed, walking so he was in front of Agron now. 

“I did actually. I caught a few rabbits before his.” 

“I saw, I took them back to the camp, that’s when I brought back your clothes,” Agron explained as the two began to walk back up to the camp.

“How safe is the camp?” Nasir asked. 

Agron smiled, changing the course of their walking route. 

“We have several warning systems for the walkers,” he explained.

Nasir looked around the path Agron had taken him. There was several stakes planted in the ground, with dried blood on them. 

“Walkers aren’t very smart, usually impaling themselves long before the camp.” Agron explained, leding him further. “You’ll see the cans, bells, and what not connected to strings?”

Nasir nodded.

“That’s our best early warning. The walkers set these off, we have them allaroudn the camp. That, our spikes and the lookouts we always have posted help keep the cap safe.”

Nasir considered it. Surely there must be safer options, however he couldn’t think of them. Instead he nodded.

“Where are you from?” Agron asked. 

Nasir smiled. “I’m Syria, though I grew up in New Zealand.”

“New Zealand? How did you end up here?” Agron asked, directing them to the path they were on ebfore the detour. 

“Holiday.” Nasir replied. “Chadara and I were here for spring break.” 

Agron laughed.

“Duro and I had moved here about a year ago for my work.” Agron replied. 

“It sucks being stuck in the wrong country during the apocalypse right?” Nasir laughed.

They entered the camp, noticing it strangely quiet. 

“Duro returned already, Mira is still out hunting.” Agron told him.

“Agron!” Spartacus shouted. He was on top of the RV now. 

Agron walked towards the camper, nodding toward Spartacus.

Nasir followed, assuming Agron meant him to follow.

“You need to stay in camp. Most of the defence have left, some just fucked off to do whatever, others with the kids as they went to play in the other clearing. Duro’s away to sleep, having been on patrol during the night.”

Agron nodded. “I’ll help Naevia prepare lunch.”

“Nasir, Doc wanted to talk to you.” Spartacus told him, climbing back up to the top of the RV. Crixus was on top the RV as well.

“He’ll be in the RV,” Agron told him. 

Nasir nodded before knocking on the door.

A beautiful dark skinned woman answered the door.

“Nasir?” She asked. When Nasir nodded she moved to the side, gesturing him to come in.

Nasir glanced back as he climbed in. Agron was walking away, but glancing back. Nasir smiled at him.

“Nasir.” Greeted Doc. He was sitting around the table, a book in hand. He sat the book on the table.

“”How are you settling in?” He asked. “I saw you at Dinner last night, you seemed happy.”

“I was. I realise how different this place is from my last place.” Nasir agreed, taking the seat across from Doc. 

His wife, or so Nasir assumed, Poured him a glass of water.

Nasir accepted it taking a drink.

“You seem to have made friends with the wolves.” Doc commented.

“I guess.” Nasir replied.

“I thought you might, seeing as you share the whole wolf thing. They’re good people, especially Mira. She seems to want to help everyone, I’m personally unsure on my own opinions of the brothers, having not spent much time with them. I would advise staying as far away from Rhaskos and his men though.” Doc continued. “They are not good men. Racist, sexist and selfish. I’d talk to your friend, Chadara was it? I’d advise to stay away from them if possible.”

Nasir nodded. “I’ll talk to Chadara later. I’ve already met those men.”

“This is Melitta.” Doc changed the subject. “The wife I told you about in town.”

The woman came back over smiling. Now Nasir could see her better she was beautiful, with a kind face.

“If you’re finished, I believe Agron is waiting on Nasir to join him outside.” Melitta told then, picking up the empty glass.

“Thank you.” Nasir said before getting up to leave.

Leaving the Rv he saw Agron sitting by the out campfire, skinning one of Nasir’s rabbits.

Nasir greeted him taking the seat across from him.

“What did Doc want?” Agron asked.

“Basically to warn me about Rhaskos, I need to talk to Chadara I think.” Nasir told him.

Agron nodded. “Probably best. Oh Nasir, meet Naevia.” 

Nasir looked where Agron pointed. 

A short woman with long hair was standing over the campfire pot.

“Hello” She greeted him. She was very beautiful.

“She made the decision to make rabbit stew for lunch,” Agron explained. Neither Duro nor I caught much, Mira returned with a few rabbits as well though.

Nasir smiled back, the time passed quickly, until he saw Chadara emerged from a tent across the clearing. 

He signalled to Agron that he’d be back, before chasing after Chadara.

“Nasir!” Chadara greeted him happily, pulling him into a hug.

“Where were you last night?” Nasir asked, already knowing the answer. 

“In a warm bed, just like you.” Chadara replied the smile fading from her face.

“I only left the tent because you weren’t there!” Nasir argued back.

“Oh please, I saw you going off with the German. I don’t blame you. He’s an attractive man, and seems gentle enough. In fact I’ve seen him with the group leader a lot. I envy you.”

“It’s not like that Chadara!” Nasir argued angrily. “This isn’t the camp ok? We don’t have to sleep with anyone, and yet you decide to at the first chance? Agron and I are just friends”

Chadara looked at him angrily.

“No, it’s not. I chose to do what I do from now on Nasir. Not all of us have nice men fawning over themselves to please us, some of us have to do whatever it takes to get some protection. And please I see the way you look at him.”

Nasir sighed exasperated. 

“Chadara, I’m trying to tell you, you don’t need to do this! You can learn to defend yourself now.” Seeing his argument wasn’t getting anywhere he changed his choice of words. “The Rhaskos is an asshole.”

“Stop being childish Nasir.”

“He’s racist!” Nasir shouted back at her. “This morning he literally accused me of stealing from him, made a jab at the colour of my skin and called Agron a Nazi!”

“What? When?” Chadara asked, stopping being so angry.

“This morning, before we left the camp. Actually he’s the reason we left.” Nasir suddenly didn’t want to stand here arguing about Rhaskos, decided to march away.

He marched past the clearing into his own tent angrily.

He screamed angrily into his pillow. 

Chadara could learn to protect herself and yet she was deliberately choosing not to. He couldn’t understand that at all. It’s basically all Nasir wanted. Well, that and freedom to make his own choices, but he’d been granted that the second they’d escaped from the other camp.

About an hour passed before his tent was unzipped behind him. His head rose and turned to see who it was.

Agron’s head poked through.

“Lunch is ready.” He said.

Nasir nodded crawling to get out the tent.

“You ok?” Agron asked.

“I’m just pissed off at Chadara.” He explained, following Agron back to the fire place. 

Very few people were around the camp, just Doc and Melitta, Naevia and Crixus, and Duro and Mira.

Nasir nodded to them, sitting down on one of the garden chairs.

Naevia handed him a bowl of sew with some bread. He hadn’t realised he was hungry until he smelled it. 

Smiling his thanks, he tucked into the food. 

He noticed Chadara and Rhaskos joining them around the fire, though he decided to ignore them both.

Duro noticed before drawing him into his and Mira’s discussion about turtles.

“Crixus is going to be holding some fighting classes after lunch” Naevia interrupting them a while into the discussion.

Nasir looked at her confused.

“To make sure everyone in the camp has basically fighting technique down to defend against the walkers,” she explained. 

Crixus nodded. “If any of you want to join me, I’ll be holding it down near the clearing before the lake.”

Nasir considered it. His only experience with bitters was running away from them or hitting them away from him if they got too close. He could stand to learn more. He nodded towards the couple, Crixus nodded back.

He couldn’t resist looking over at Chadara who of course hadn’t reacted to the chance of being taught how to protect herself. Feeling his anger starting to build up he decided to ignore her again.


	4. Day  28

Several weeks later

 

Nasir had volunteered to go on this run. He, Nasir, volunteered to go back into the city. He couldn’t believe he’d been stupid enough to offer. 

It’s not like he was going alone though, in the car with him was Crixus, Spartacus and Agron. In the car behind them was Mira, Duro, Doc and Donar. 

He found himself looking over the car. None of the men in the car seemed even close to as terrified as he was, though they made an almost weekly run to the city, this was Nasir’s first run.

He’d come along fast in the training programme Crixus had started, faster than most of the others. He’d been tested a few times against people such as Spartacus and even Doc once. After their approval he was coming along nicely he’d decided to offer to go on this run. Though he was surprised Spartacus had agreed. 

Agron didn’t seemed too happy about it, though he hadn’t objected. Once he’d offered to go, he came to Nasir’s tent at night.

“You want to go to the city?” He has asked, confused.

“Yeah, all the time I spent up here I can’t help but think without testing my knowledge against actual bitters it’s useless. Like learning to drive and never driving.”

Agron had looked at him confused. They had both been sitting on Nasir’s mattress. 

“What if you get hurt?” Agron had asked, which had just made Nasir angry.

“What if I don’t? And if I do, it’ll be my choice.” 

The discussion ended with Agron leaving, and not talking to him for the rest of the day.

However he talked to him this morning as they began to get ready.

He’d woken Nasir up, shaking him gently.

“We’re leaving in an hour.” He’d told him when he woke.

Nasir nodded groaning at the light coming from outside.

Instead of leaving, Agron had crawled inside.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered eventually.

Nasir remembers being confused.

“I was worried you’ll get hurt today, and my go to emotion is angry.”

Nasir hugged him, “I’ll be fine, besides you’ll be there if things get bad right?”

Nasir smiled to himself. He was happy he and Agron had made up before getting in the car.

He looked back to the other car, Mira was driving.

“What is it we’re actually going for?” Agron asked Spartacus. 

“Weapons preferably, clothes as well, especially for the kids. So we’re heading for the department store.” Spartacus explained, guiding Crixus to which direction he should drive.

Agron nodded settling back in his seat.

Nasir yawned closing his eyes to sleep some more.

“Wake up.” 

Opening his eyes he saw Agron. Looking around the car he could see the other two unbuckling their seat belts, getting weapons ready.

Nodding, Nasir followed. 

Stepping out the car, the group began to move. Duro’s group joining. 

Everyone knew the basic plan was to break into the department store. Spartacus and Crixus were here last week scouting the place, broke in to see the situation. They’d agreed to come back with a bigger force to carry as much stuff as possible and the bitters couldn’t get inside.

The group quickly entered the department store through the back door, barricading it to keep the bitter from wandering in.

Quickly the group split into twos, each with their own tasks.

Nasir and Duro were given kids supplies.

It didn’t take long to fill up their packs with stuff for the kids. Grabbing loads of clothes for one bag, and entertainment for the other. Once both bags were filled, they headed to the stairs down to the ground floor.

The two crossed to the car, choosing the one at the back as their bags weren’t heavy. 

“That was pretty easy!” Duro announced happily.

“Why would you jinx it?!” Nasir demanded sighing.

Duro laughed, and turned to return to the store. It was agreed upon that they’d help the others if anyone finished early.

“HEY!” Nasir whipped round, as did Duro as a tall man appeared heading towards the car. “I’m here for the car but if you fucking move I’ll shoot you.”

Nasir could see his gun, it was aimed at him.

“Shit.” Agron could not be right after he’d argued he could protect himself.

“The keys.” He demanded, walking up to Nasir.

Seeing no way out of this where he and Duro remained safe without giving him the car e nodded, searching his pockets.

The man was almost as tall as Agron, and much meaner looking. If he didn’t have a gun, maybe Nasir and Duro could take him together. 

Nasir threw the keys on the ground close to the guy. Now would be the best time to get him, as he bent for the keys. The gun was what was giving him pause. He didn’t want to risk himself or Duro being shot.

Duro ran forward suddenly as the man bent to pick the keys up.

Everything that happened next went too fast for Nasir.

The man shot Duro. He reacted before he could think, cutting the guys hand off.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” The man screamed dropping to his knee.

Nasir knew he had to hit him in the head with the machete. Or else he’d bleed out, and possibly attract more bitters. Biting his own lip he did it, before rushing to Duro’s side.

Luckily the shot wasn’t as bad as it could have been. It had hit him to the side of the stomach.

“Shit it hurts so much!” Duro screamed.

“Fuck, what do I do?!” Nasir asked, remembering he saw in a tv show a while ago you were supposed to apply pressure.

After a few seconds of seeing the blood, Nasir knew he had no idea how to help. Hell the only person who might be any use to Duro was inside the building, several floors up. He knew he couldn’t drag Duro, nor could he leave him alone outside either.

“Ok shit, right. Duro, I’m going to shove you in the car then get Doc. Ok?!”

Without waiting for a reply, Nasir tried to lift him. Which ended with Duro screaming.

“Ok, nope, nope that’s not a good idea. Ok shit.” Nasir had no idea what to do. He knew Doc was the only one who could help Duro.

Instead he did the only thing he could think of that didn’t leave Duro all alone dying in the street.

He took his own hoody off, balling it up under Duro’s head. Leaving him he ran to the Buildings stairs and screamed as loud as he could.

“HELP, DOC GET OUT HERE NOW!”

He screamed it a few times before running back to Duro. A few bitters had appeared now. He took his machete out, taking care of them as fast as he could, finishing as Mira and Spartacus ran out.

“Oh my god!” Mira shouted running to Duro.

Nasir made his way back over, checking on Duro. He didn’t seem too bad minus the blood, so he was right on the not as bad as it could be. He wasn’t looking well though, he looked much paler than Nasir had ever seen him.

Doc and Donar ran out next, running straight to Duros side.

“Ok, shit, I need supplies.” Doc demanded. 

“Where will I get them?” Nasir demanded. He felt responsible for everything that had happened. If he’d only reacted sooner Duro would be fine.

“In the store, there was a chemist cosmetic store inside somewhere” Doc said, “Take Donar, he should know what I need. I need someone to stay here in case the bitters come or more of those dicks come.”

Nasir nodded, he and Donar setting off, racing up the stairs they bumped into Crixus and Agron.

“What happened?” Agron demanded, looking over Nasir checking for the reason of his screaming.

“We need to get medical supplies,” Was all Nasir told him as he and Donar pushed past.

Agron and Crixus continued downstairs, and they continued up.

Luckily due to the lack of bitters getting to the store, they grabbed supplies fast.

Taking the steps two at a time, Donar was down the stairs much faster than Nasir. Seeing as Donar was as tall as Agron and Nasir wasn’t.

Nasir ran through the door to see Doc working on Duro.

Agron was pacing anxiously, while Mira was crying in the car. 

This was all Nasir’s fault. Nothing would convince him otherwise. Duro wouldn’t have done anything if Nasir had only just done it first.

He made his way over to Agron, Stepping around the horrible scene, Spartacus holding Duro down. Crixus was on watch, as Nasir got up to Agron.

He expected Agron to be pissed off at him, everyone had to know it was Nasir’s fault now.

Instead he hugged him.

Confused Nasir pulled away. Looking up at Agron confused. Seeing the same look on Agron’s face confused him more.

“Why aren’t you angry, this is literally all my fault.” Nasir hissed. “If I’d reacted faster, Duro wouldn’t have and he wouldn’t have been shot!”

Agron just looked more confused. “Either way it would have been one of you being shot. It’s not anything that can be blamed on anyone, except the guy who did this.”

Nasir sighed. For whatever reason, Agron didn’t seem to understand what had happened.

Instead he found himself in another hug, this time going with it. He felt Agron rest his head on top of his.

Several hours past, or so it felt to Nasir, when he heard Doc announce Duro would be fine.

Everyone turned to face doc, and he instructed Donar to pick Duro up and lay him in the back seat of one of the cars.

“For anyone but a wolf it would be certain death, but I think he’ll be fine, all he needs now is rest. I’ll stay in his car to make sure he doesn’t suddenly react badly, but he should be fine,”

Nasir let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt Agron’s hold tighten around him.

Duro was going to be ok. He was going to live.

The rest of the group gathered into the other car, the only ones to return with full supplies were Nasir and Duro, and Spartacus and Mira.

Luckily Agron and Crixus’ job was to get medical supplies, and had almost filled their bags, with what was left of what Donar and Nasir grabbed they would be able to heal Duro properly.

Donar drove the car with Doc in the passenger seat, meaning the rest had to cram into the other car. 

 

Once back at camp, Duro was moved to Docs RV. Melitta was apparently a nurse, so it was the best place for him. With a doctor and nurse. 

Agron went in with them.

“What’s happened?” Chadara asked.

Nasir hadn’t talked to her much since the last argument, instead of ignoring her or starting something again, he ran to her hugging her.

She returned the hug.

“What happened? Is everyone ok?!” She demanded.

“Duro was shot.” Nasir explained. “I’m sorry Chadara. I don’t want anything to happen to either of us and have our last discussion be filled with anger!” 

Chadara nodded her agreement hugging him again.


	5. 60 days later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duro recovers, the camp tries to become safer, and Nasir grows more confident in his zombie slaying abilities!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a particularly long chapter as i honestly didn't see a good space to separate it that would make sense!

2 months later.

A lot had changed in almost a month. Duro was recovered. Well mostly. He still ahd to stay in the RV under watch of Melitta instead of returning to his duties, and was still in a small amount of pain. But he was in no danger at all of the wound. Nasir couldn’t believe how lucky they’d been!

Nasir had taken to sleeping in Duros bed, next to Agron while Duro was in the RV. For the warmth of course.

He’d made up with Chadara, though the pair were still not as close as they had been. Chadara insisted on sleeping with Rhaskos still, though she’d agreed to learn to protect herself. The Duro accident had been what forced Spartacus to force everyone to learn basic survival, weapons, strength training and even gun safety. Even the children were forced to learn the basics. 

The children were all becoming more adapted to the current world. When Nasir had arrived they’d seemed almost like normal kids, now they didn’t seem to have as much interest in playing as they did in training.

“Hey man.” Nasir looked up to see Duro.

He and Duro hadn’t spoken much since the incident, Nasir still completely blaming himself for it, due to Duro barley leaving the RV.

“Hey,” Nasir smiled to him. He looked much better, healthier. He wore a loose shirt, probably to conceal the wound from everyone’s eyes. In the month that had past he seemed less joyful, more serious about things. It was hard to forget Duro was even younger than Nasir, only 18, and shot in the stomach because of Nasir.

Duro sat down next to him, smiling. “You’ll need to move out the tent, Docs close to giving the all clear on me returning!” He declared happily.

Nasir quickly hugged him. “I’m so glad! You’ve recovered so fast!”

“I wanted to thank you actually, I realised I hadn’t yet.” Duro told him, “You getting Doc was what presumably saved me.”

“Nasir looked at him. No one seemed to blame Nasir for what happened. “Thank me? It was because I didn’t react fast enough you got shot!”

“It was an accident, the only person to blame was the dickweed who tried to rob us!” Duro argued.

Nasir frowned, turning away. He knew he was to blame for this, yet no one would agree. 

“Besides, there’s some good form the whole gunshot thing.” Duro changed the subject. “I’ve been getting all the best food, and loads of private time with Donar.” He winked at Nasir.

Nasir laughed.

“I did notice he’s spent all his free time in the RV,” Nasir agreed, seeing Duro slightly blush.

Grinning he nodded. “Yep. I’ve basically been crushing on him since we arrived at this camp.” He admitted. 

Nasir though about Donar. He hadn’t really considered Donar as anything more than Agron’s friend before. He was a big guy, pretty built. He’d been a fire fighter before all of this. He’d made a few comments to Nasir before about his cat that had sadly been killed by a bitter. 

Basically all he knew about him was he could use a hose and liked cats.

Nasir smiled back to him. “He seems nice, maybe you can get married and own a cat together.” He ducked from Duros half-hearted punch.

“Shhh you! I didn’t say I loved him!” Duro argued. Still, Nasir didn’t miss the beamer of a smile on is face.

“Shh!” Duro shooshed Nasir, as he saw Agron and Donar approaching them.

Instead Nasir laughed. Loudly. 

“What’s so funny, Agron asked. 

“Nothing.” Duro answered, giving Nasir a deathful look. “Nothing at all is funny.”

Raising an eyebrow, Donar didn’t say anything. 

“Anyways, Spartacus announced a meeting.” Agron told them, looking to Donar confused.

Nasir stood, pulling Duro up with him.

The four padded over to the camps Alpha. He had gathered up all the army guys, minus Doc. Crixus, and the wolves were also there.

“I have left Chadara and Duro in charge of looking after the camp while we do this,” he began with. “We need to go through these woods and clear out all the bitters. Several times the hunters have told me there seems to be more. With there being more we need to organise more clear outs, we cannot let them out number us so much.”

Nasir nodded along. Everything made sense. 

 

Agron nodded along, he was happy Duro was being kept in camp until he had fully healed.

He found himself paired with Mira, instead of Nasir who’d been paired with Donar. 

He and Mira were given an easy enough section to clear out, armed with a machete each they made short work of them. Their place alongside the lake was an open area, making taking care of them easy, without any difficulty or worry of hitting each other unlike several others.

“So Duro seems better!” Mira began as they’d cleared more walkers off the camps spikes.

“He does,” Agron agreed happily. He enjoyed talking to Mira, she was the first friend he’d made in the camp besides Spartacus. 

“I do wonder though what his relationship with Donar it though.” She wandered out loud.

“Donar?” Agron asked confused.

“You haven’t noticed how Donar spends most of his waking time with Duro?” Mira asked. “Every time I see Donar not on watch he’s going into the RV.”

Agron nodded. “I guess I’ve noticed it, I haven’t really notice too much” Agron admitted.

“He’s visited him more than I have,” Mira disagreed. “I think he might like Duro.”

Agron considered it. Donar seemed like a nice man, he could make Duro happy. It was weird thinking of his friend with feelings towards Duro, especially with the age gap. Donar was older than Agron.

Agron saw the marker. 

“That’s our area done.” He told Mira, as he started walking up the hill.

“That didn’t take long at all!” She exclaimed happily. 

“Yep!” Agron agreed.

The two quickly made their way back to camp, to see Naevia and Pietros had already come back, and had started on lunch.

A few hours past, and Agron started to work. Nasir and Donar weren’t back yet. The only other team not back where Rhaskos and Crixus. They’ve all been given a further away and more dangerous area to clear out but even so, they should have returned sooner than now.

Agron had retired to his own actual tent to avoid anxiously pacing around the camp. Though not even reading could keep his mind off them. Nasir had become very important to him. He’d only known him a few months now, but he knew Nasir meant a lot to him. 

The tent flapped open as Duro joined him. His own face matching Agron’s heart.

“Where are they?!” Duro shouted. Not at Agron, just in general.

Agron nodded. “I’m beginning to get worried. They should have returned sooner.”

Duro nodded his agreement. The two sitting next to each other in the bed.

The uncomfortable silence was interrupted by a gun shot. Followed by a scream.

Agron and Duro ran out.

“Nasir!” He heard Spartacus scream.

Spartacus was running down the wooded area instead of the path. Horrified, Agron turned to follow him. He looked for who’d fired. It was Chadara.

She seemed horrified though, Agron noticed it was her who’d screamed.

Duro ran past Agron, who’d frozen, to after Spartacus.

Spartacus was crouching over a body, Agron felt his heart in his throat. No, nonononononono.

Spartacus lifted him up into a fire man’s lift, struggling up through the woods. 

“What happened?” Duro demanded. He was at the edge of the camp as Spartacus got closer.

“I shot him.” Chadara answered. Her voice barely loud enough to be heard. Agron whipped round. 

“I. I thought it was a walker.” She defended herself, looking horrified still.

Agron finally looked at Nasir as Spartacus ran through the camp, towards the RV. He was filthy, and covered in blood. 

Chadara had shot Nasir. Nasir had been shot.

“You fucking SHOT HIM!” Duro screamed. Snapping Agron out of his daze.

“I. I didn’t mean to!” She argued. “I genuinely thought it was a bitter. I realised after I shot him.”

Agron felt so much anger towards her. Instead he decided to run towards the Rv. He had to be ok. He had to be.

Melitta was about to close the RV door when she saw Agron running, she held the door open for him instead, closing it behind him.

Inside the Rv he could hear Doc and Spartacus talking, though he could barely make sense of the words. 

Walking forward he entered the back room, the spare room Duro had recently been bed ridden in. The bed than now had Nasir in it.

Spartacus was holding Nasir down as Doc began working on him. Agron could see it was his head that had been hit, though it seemed like the bullet had only grazed him. The blood that had covered him was clearly not his. 

His shirt was cut off, revealing some deep bruises along his ribs and stomach. 

Spartacus saw Agron, nodding to him, before looking down at Nasir.

“What happened to him?!” Spartacus asked Doc.

“My guess is there was some sort of accident while they were clearing the zoms out.” Doc suggested. He was wrapping a clean bandage around Nasir’s head. “The already forming bruises on his body suggest he fell, probably from high up.”

“Will he be ok?” Agron heard Spartacus ask.

“I think so. At least from the bullet, it barely touched him, only grazing the side of his head. We should all be thankful Chadara isn’t a good shot.” Doc told the men in the room. 

Doc began to press him fingers around Nasir’s chest, causing the unconscious man to groan.

“What are you doing?” Agron asked. He could barely get the words out as he looked at the man he knew held his heart lay unconscious. 

“Checking for any broken bones.” Doc replied. “If I’m right and he fell from a height, there’s a big chance he’s broken a few ribs or other bones.”

After several minutes, Doc nodded. He began inspecting the shallow cuts along his arms, rubbing some liquid into them before standing.

“I think he should be fine,” Doc declared. 

Agron began to breath properly now.

Hearing screaming from outside cause Spartacus to stand. He’d been squatting in front of doc holding Agron still until he stood. 

Leading the way Doc followed, as did Agron, though he didn’t leave the Rv like the other two did. He could barely leave the room Nasir was unconscious in, never mind the Rv.

Though he could see the source of the noise, Chadara and one of Rhasko’s men were in some fight with Duro and Mira, both side screaming abuse at one another.

“What is going on?” Spartacus demanded. 

“She shot Nasir!” Duro shouted back. His wound hindering him.

“It was an accident! He looked like a bitter!” Chadara was shouting back.

Instead of listening to them much longer Agron returned to the room Nasir was in.

He still resembled a walker. His body was so pale, unlike his normally tanned complexion. He was still covered in all the mud, and random blood, minus from around his multiple wounds which doc had lightly cleared before inspecting.

He sat on the edge of the bed, gently touching Agron’s forehead. It felt so cold and sweaty. 

Melitta walked in, bowing her head when she saw Agron.

“I brought some water to clean him, if you would prefer?”

Agron looked at her, shaking his head.

She smiled. “I’m sure he’d prefer it to be you and not me.” She said, placing the bucket at Agron’s feet. “You won’t hurt him, in fact he probably won’t even wake up.”

She left the room, leaving Nasir alone with Agron. 

Sighing he decided to do it. Hoping he would hurt him he grabbed the cloth and began to wash his arm, figuring that seemed like the safest play to start. 

Quickly the bucket changed colour into a weird redish brown colour as Agron was finished. He had no idea how Nasir got in such a mess. He’d been very careful around his face and cuts, especially where the bandages were as he didn’t want to make them wet or dirty.

As he towel dried Nasir, his eyes opened.

He looked at Agron confused, and in pain.

“What happened?” He asked. He voice croaked, it seemed to pain him to speak.

Agron reached for the glass of water Melitta had left, putting the straw to Nasir’s lips.

“You came back to camp looking like death, and Chadara shot you.” Agron told him.

Nasir nodded closing his eyes again once he’d drank some water. 

Agron was sitting beside Nasir’s chest, he found himself staring at Nasir’s face. 

Before this he’d of course known he had feelings towards the man, but now he knew how strong they were. The boy in front of him held his heart, there was no question about it. Everything inside him told him this was to be his mate. Nasir. 

He hadn’t even though to ask him of his second name before now, and he was ready to declare his heart for him.

Nasirs eyes opened up again.

He smiled looking at Agron as Agron stroked his face.

Agron smiled back, hand resting on Nasirs neck.

Nasir looked so small in the bed. Shorter than he actually was.

“Donar?” Nasir croaked out, voice cracking.

“What happened to him?” Spartacus asked walking back into the room.

Agron felt a sudden urge to keep Spartacus away from Nasir. He knew it was the wolf instincts telling him to protect Nasir, despite it being Spartacus who’d entered.

“We got separated, there was loads of bitters.” Nasir muttered. Agron moved so he was sitting by Nasir’s head so he was looking at Spartacus. 

“I fell, then when I woke up walked back to camp.” Every word seemed to pain him.

Agron wasn’t even aware the weird sound he heard was him until Spartacus cleared his throat.

“We’ll send some people out to look for Donar, he’s probably fine.” Spartacus backed up until he was almost out the room. “I’ll have Naevia bring you dinner once it’s ready.”

Agron started at the closed door for a few minutes before turning his attention back to Nasir.

He stroked his hair again. It was so soft, and so dark.

Nasir’s eyes opened again finding Agron’s eyes. He smiled back at him, before resting his head against Agron’s hand falling back asleep.

Agron shifted sitting beside him, stroking his hair. 

All Agron knew was there was no wat he’d let anyone hurt Nasir after this.


	6. 60 later pt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued. more Agron caring for Nasir!:3

He hadn’t noticed time passing until he hear commotion in the camp. The door to the Rv burst open, before Doc ran in, to grab the bag of medical supplies left by Nasir’s side.

“Donar is back, Crixus and Rhasko’s with him. Only minor injuries, but claims of being overrun with walkers.”

Agron nodded. “Nasir mentioned being overrun when he woke briefly.”

Doc nodded, as the three men entered the Rv. Rhaskos moved to come into the room Nasir was currently in.

Agron found himself growling. He could not let this man, who’d shown such aggression towards Nasir before, in this room. 

Crixus’ hand appeared on Rhaskos’ shoulder before heading to the dining area of the Rv. 

Agron nodded his thanks, before settling back down beside Nasir. No one would harm him when he lay unable to defend himself. 

Melitta looked in, smiling, as she attended to Donar’s slight wounds, checking his bones.

“How did you and Nasir separate?” Doc asked Donar, as he sterilised Crixus’ wounds. 

“We were over run and ran from the walkers and we both fell off the edge, when I woke I had floated down river, Nasir was nowhere in sight. I looked for over an hour not finding a trail. I believed he might have made his way back to camp to get hep to find me, when I found Crixus and Rhaskos running from the walkers. We ended up trapped in a cabin for several hours before the walkers left.”

Agron was furious. In his head he could see Donar had done nothing wrong, yet the wolf in him wouldn’t accept it. Nasir was hurt and someone should pay for it. 

Nasir stirred in his sleep, shifting so his head was now in Agron’s lap. 

Agron stroked his hair absentmindedly as he listened to the three men talk to the Nurse and doctor. They were discussing the whereabouts of the walkers and the number, though Agron stopped listening. All he cared about now was Nasir recovering.

He hadn’t noticed how late it got until Melitta came in with a blanket.

“I assumed you’d want to sleep in here as well” she said, as she handed him it.

Agron smiled his thanks. 

Agron woke up at the sound of the door opening. He hadn’t really been asleep, more resting his eyes. He couldn’t sleep when Nasir might need to be protected at a seconds notice.

Melitta was the one opening the door though.

She smiled at Agron. “Oenomaus will be here in a few moments, to check on Nasir’s head.” She told him as she sat a tray down. 

On the tray was some instruments, bandages and some doctor type liquids. Agron had no idea what any of it did, as long as it helped Nasir recover though he didn’t care.

“Spartacus requests you meet him outside.” She told him, checking Nasir’s temperature with the back of her hand. She nodded looking happy.

Agron was about to reject when she interrupted him.

“Nasir will be fine. Oenomaus is just check that his first check of the wound was correct.” She explained, patting Agron shoulder, leaving.

Frowning Agron followed, being careful to move Nasir’s head as carefully as possible.

Nasir’s face scrunched up, but stayed asleep.

He found Spartacus outside the Rv. Crixus stood with him.

He nodded his greeting as he joined them. It had only been a few hours since the incident, dinner was almost ready.

“Agron.” Spartacus greeted him, gripping is forearm, as was normal greeting from Spartacus. “I’m glad you joined us.”

“Melitta left no room to argue.” He grinned back. He felt much less aggressive towards his alpha once removed from Nasir’s side. The anger was still there, just no reason to channel it.

Spartacus nodded. “Actually the reason I asked her to send you out was regarding Nasir. Do you lay claim on the boy?”

Spartacus had long since suspected Agron’s intentions towards the teenager since he’d shown up to the camp. It wasn’t hard to miss, Nasir had chosen to spend his time with the wolves, rarely apart from Agron’s side. However Agron’s reaction to Nasir in pain was almost unexpected. 

Agron looked uncomfortable but nodded. “If he would have me.” He replied.

Spartacus nodded back, before hugging the man. Agron was a close friend since joining this camp all those months ago. He deserved all the happiness he could get in this current world, and Nasir seemed to give him endless joy with his presence.

“I’ll see to it no one but Omegas enter then.” He slapped Agron on the back, as he began to walk away.

“Oh dinner is almost ready, and I believe Duro will want to see you.”

Agron nodded to him, before going off to find Duro. 

He wasn’t hard to find, he was in their tent talking with Mira as Agron came over.

Duro pulled his brother into a quick hug, Mira joining in.

Agron pulled away smiling. It pained him to be so far from Nasir while he was undefended, but his friends were as worried for Nasir as he.

“How’s Nasir?” Duro demanded.

“According to doc, he’s fine.” Agron told them. “The bullet just grazed him, and he should be fine in a few days, depending on his healing.”

“I can’t believe she shot him.” Mira said. “She and one of those army dicks have been arguing with us since it happened.”

Agron nodded. He’d heard commotion a few times, but had ignored it to stay by Nasir’s side.

Mira smiled back at him, nodding forward as the three left the tent.

“Is he awake?” Mira asked. She wanted to see him, Agron could tell.

“No. He’s awoken once, but went back to sleep. Doc says he won’t be awake properly until tomorrow.” Agron told them. Of course he remembered everything Doc had told him of Nasir’s recovery.

Duro nodded. “Looks like dinner is ready.” Agron was about to speak when Duro continued. 

“It looks like Doc is done with Nasir.” 

Agron left the two without saying good bye. Not that he needed to, they knew exactly where he was going.

“So. That’s about time.” Mira smiled.

Duro laughed. “They’ve been sharing my tent for almost a month and neither made any attempt to show their feelings. All it takes is a gunshot!” 

“Hmm, more than just those two in that regard.” Mira replied, turning her playful eyes on Duro.

“You mean Donar?” Duro asked, smiling. “I’m not sure what we are. He’s barley spoken to me since leaving the Rv.”

Mira laughed. “That was today! And he’s been out for most of it! I think you’d make a cute couple. Agron made a weird noncommittal sound when I talked to him about it.”

“You talked to AGRON about this?!” Duro whisper yelled at her. 

“He probably won’t remember it.” Mira reasoned, “after all, that was before Nasir was hurt.”

Duro looked at her annoyed, decided to seek out Naevia. At least she was helpful with her teasing, though he still harboured distrust with Crixus. He always felt like Crixus wasn’t happy playing second in command to Spartacus, nor did he seem to like Agron too much. Though both of those might be due to the fact he wasn’t a wolf. It was rare but he was the human mate of an omega wolf. 

Omega wolves were the rarest of the wolves, and could be either male or female. All it meant was their bodies were designed to birth wolf children. Some Betas could, though only women. Betas were the most common of the wolves, and usually mated with other betas or humans. Alphas were the stronger, bigger wolves, mating with either humans, betas or Omegas. Though he’d heard Alphas were attracted to Omegas on a base level, due to their internal desire to produce children.

Duro was pretty ok with being a Beta. Agron was an Alpha, though he’d shown no interest in any of the Omegas in the camp until Nasir. Hell he’d never shown any interest in anyone really until Nasir. 

Duro smiled. He was happy his brother might have actually found his mate. He knew he probably wouldn’t find his entwined mate, probably ending up with a human. Duro was ok with that, most never found they’re entwined mate. Or rather he was ok with that, until he met Donar. He was another Beta, the only other male Beta. They weren’t entwined or anything, but he was pretty ok with the possible future they could have in the makeshift pack the camp had formed.

Naevia was happily married to Crixus, and had claimed he was he entwined mate. Due to this, Crixus was technically part of their pack now, even if no one actually liked him, nor him them. Mira, Donar and Agron and himself had joined into the pack happily. At first for survival, but within the few zombie ridden months, Duro had grown to enjoy the pack members company and safety they provided the camp with. They hunted most days, keeping the camp well fed. Spartacus was the official leader, of the pack and the camp, though he left most of his day to day tasks with Agron or Crixus. 

Duro regarded Nasir as part of the pack now too, though he couldn’t be sure if that was from Nasir wanting to join, or just wanting to spend more time with his brother. He was an Omega, Duro knew that straight away, which also explained Spartacus and his brother’s interest in him since he arrived at the camp. Spartacus was much more attentive to the Omegas, due to his Alpha instincts. Spartacus’s own wife was human, and their child a Beta. 

Agron came into the room to see Nasir Sitting up against the wall side the bed. His lower half still wrapped in blankets though his bare chest was showing as he turned slightly to smile at Agron entering.

“You weren’t here when I woke up.” Nasir told him patting the bed instructing Agron to join him on the bed rather than stand looking at him.

Agron obliged, crawling over the bed, kicking his boots off as he went.

“No, I was told to leave so Doc could examine you properly. I went to see Mira and Duro, they both asked after you.” He decided to leave the whole Spartacus talk out just now. He didn’t want to scare Nasir off by telling him his feelings while he was still recovering.

Nasir smiled.

“I feel horrible, but Doc says I should be fine soon.” He closed his eyes.

Agron was smiling. Nasir looked beautiful despite the bruising and bandages wrapped around his head and torso.

Nasir opened his eyes.

“I just realised I’m mostly naked. When did that happen?”

Agron laughed.

“Your shirt was cut off so Doc could look at your chest, he doesn’t think any bones have been broken, and your wounds along ours body have started to disappear. You looked horrible when you first came in here. Covered in mud and blood.” Agron’s arm was behind Nasir now.

Nasir leaned into him, the side of his head that wasn’t grazed by a bullet that is.

“You were there?” He asked.

“Of course. Spartacus left after Doc declared you ok. I’ve been here since you got back to camp minus when Melitta sent me out.” He had decided to try and never lie to the boy who held his heart.

Nasir smiled at him, before resting his head against Agron’s shoulder again.

“Agro”

Nasir was interrupted by the door knocking and opening.

In came Naevia. She looked happy, carrying a tray with two bowls of stew. 

“Dinner.” She announced, sitting the tray on the bedside table.

She looked over at the scene on the bed before leaning over and lightly hugging Nasir.

“I’m glad you’re ok, Nasir.” She told him before leaving.

Agron stood, walking to the tray. “Are you hungry now?”

Nasir shook his head, and Agron decided to have his own bowl now. He’d missed lunch due to being in here with Nasir.

He ate in silence, Nasir dozing between reality and sleep a few times. 

He moved back over to the previous position after he’d finished. 

He realised he wanted to tell Nasir everything right now, despite it not being a good time for Nasir. Instead he shook Nasir awake gently on the arm.

“C’mon, you need to eat.” He told him, moving to pick up Nasir’s bowl. 

Nasir ate, with Agron’s help. He could barely lift his arms, so Agron settled for spoon feeding him. 

Weirdly, it didn’t feel weird. His protective instincts were back, knowing his body was acting in ways to keep Nasir happy and in as least pain as possible.

Once Nasir had finished, Agron set the bowl back down on the tray with his, before reaching for One of the cups of water. He held it up for Nasir to drink, noticing Nasir drunk a lot of it before yawning.

Agron helped him lay down, kissing his uninjured side after pulling the duvet up around his neck. Agron took to sleeping in the bed beside him in wolf form. He hadn’t realised how tired he was, and didn’t trust his human form to be able to wake up at the first sound of danger.


End file.
